Connected
by LovelyHaruki-Chan
Summary: Connected una nueva historia de amor y amistad donde un dulce joven tiene que ayudar a encontrar la felicidad de aquella linda jovencita. Sera que lo lograra?. Fic RYPAY!


**Hola a todos como estan. Este es un fic que ya habia pensado hace algun tiempo, ademas quise escribir el epilogo como un opening con la cancion "Connected" de Sara Phanton (Aquamarine).**

**Bueno le dedico este Fic a una muy buena amiga, fan del Rypay y que todos queremos mucho. Te lo dedico Rypay-chan y tbm a todas las fan de esta parejita **

**Parejas: Rypay, Moliver con algo de Trollela y Lackson.**

**Anuncio: Fans Rypay espero q visiten el foro Rypay/Lashley que esta aqui en Fanfiction en la seccion de High School Musical. No olviden visitarlo **

* * *

**Connected **

**Epilogo**

Muchas Veces la vida da muchas vueltas porque cuando todo esta bien, las cosas salen mal ya que repentinamente llega el dolor acompañado por una tristeza que se hunde en lo mas profundo de los corazones, dejando en ellos una herida tan grande de aquel sentimiento tan doloroso. Felicidad es tan solo una palabra que se ha quedado en el olvido porque le es difícil traspasar esa barrera de oscuridad de aquellos corazones, si aquellos que solo tienen la confianza de que nada bueno sucederá a los sanara. Amor otra palabra que solo aumenta el dolor porque las personas que tanto amaba aquel corazón se han ido para siempre, dejando a aquel amor sin nadie a quien proteger. Estos eran los pensamientos de una linda jovencita, a la que el destino le había jugado una mala pasada. Sin embargo puede que la tristeza e infelicidad se aleje después de todo.

_I feel connected, protected, it's like you're sitting right with me all the time_

_(Me siento protegida y vinculada contigo, es como si estuv__ieras todo el tiempo a mi lado.)_

Siento como si estuvieras todo el tiempo conmigo porque pensar en ti me da seguridad a cada momento, además se que siempre me estas protegiendo.

_You're hear me, you're near me_

_(Me escuchas, siempre estas cerca)_

Siempre me escuchas, me comprendes y me ayudas, dándome consejos y apoyándome en cada momento.

_And everything is going to be alright_

_(Y todo estará muy bien_

De ahora en adelante se que mi corazón no se volverá a llenar de dolor ya que todo lo malo se ha alejado de mi vida y se que todo va a salir muy bien, no importa lo que pase de eso estoy muy segura.

_Because nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this time_

_(Porque nada puede dañar, nada puede dañar, nada puede da__ñar este tiempo)_

Cada momento a tu lado y todas las alegrías que hemos pasado, siempre permanecerán en cada espacio de mi memoria y corazón. Nada ni nadie borraran esos hermosos recuerdos que he tenido a tu lado.

_Connected…Connected __inside_

_(Conectados…Conectados desde adentro)_

Y ahora mas que nunca estoy segura de una cosa. Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y corazón.

_**Connected**_

**-------****Muy Pronto****-------**

**Personajes Principales:**

**Sharpay Evans:** Es una jovencita muy hermosa, tierna amable y de gran corazón. Vivía una vida tranquila y feliz, sin embargo aquellos días de felicidad terminaron porque primero que todo su novio termino con ella y segundo porque recibió la noticia de la muerte de su padre. Desde aquel momento su vida se empieza a llenar de tristeza e infelicidad, pero alguien la ayudara a volver a ser feliz.

**Ryan Grabeel:** Es un ángel muy bello con una personalidad muy agradable ya que el es muy dulce, amigable y siempre esta preocupado por los demás. Fue enviado a la tierra para una misión muy importante "regresarle la felicidad a Sharpay" ya que si logra cumplir la misión se convertirá en un arcángel. Sin embargo, no tenía en sus planes sentir nuevos sentimientos.

**Miley Grabeel:** Ella también es un ángel y es la hermana menor de Ryan. Ella es una niña completamente alegre, amigable, tierna y algo despistada. Fue enviada a la tierra con la misión de evitar que Ryan y Sharpay se enamoren ya que eso esta totalmente prohibido para los ángeles. (Bueno en mi historia Miley tiene el físico de Hannah Montana, cabello rubio y ojos verdes)

**Oliver Oken:** Es un chico con una personalidad algo extraña porque siempre se le ve muy triste, además es algo frio y no le gusta relacionarse con otras personas, por eso no tiene amigos. El tiene un oscuro pasado, esta es la razón principal de su comportamiento, pero cuando conoce a Miley su vida comenzó a cambiar.

**Personajes Secundarios:**

**Gabriella Montez:** Es una jovencita muy amable y tierna. Es la mejor amiga de Sharpay pero debido a un mal entendido se alejaron por un tiempo, pero después vuelve a retomar la amistad con ella.

**Troy Bolton:** Es un chico muy lindo, tierno y amigable, pero se cree mucho por ser el capitán del equipo de básquetbol. Era el novio de Sharpay pero como termino con ella, no le habla por un tiempo. Después se vuelve muy amigo de Ryan y Sharpay.

**Lily:** Es una chica muy alegre, tierna y amigable, le gusta hacer mucho deporte y su preferido es el Voleibol. Al conocer a Miley se vuelve muy amiga de ella, haciendose muy amiga de ella.

**Jackson Stewart: **Es un chico muy alegre y algo alocado, le encanta molestar a Lily contándole historias de terror y llamándola con nombres raros. También se vuelve muy amigo de Miley.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio espero que les haya gustado el Epilogo, luego les traigo la continuacion. Besos y mucha suerte a todos con sus fic .**


End file.
